


When's round two?

by Emma_Davis680



Series: The start of something new [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, First Time with a guy, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Michael Crys, Top Ashton, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of trying to find people to hook up with while on tour, Ashton and Michael decide why not bang each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When's round two?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.

Ashton gives me a small smile, one different from his "haven't seen my band mates in days" smile he gave to Luke and Calum, when we all came back from our month long break. Our conversation on the first night of break comes back to me.   
"Man, it sucks trying to find someone to hook up with, while being on tour" said Ashton laying across my basement couch.  
I nod from my spot on the beanbag chair. Ashton sounds hesitant, starting to talk but stopping, I look over my shoulder to where Ash has abandoned his position on the couch to the beanbag right behind mine. My eyebrows crankle, Ashton's biting his nails, something he only does when he's nervous.   
"What's up?" I ask, turning to give my full attention to my nervous bandmate. "Okay, so Michael please don't freak out on me" said Ashton, causing my curiosity to reach its peak. I nod my head again, as if saying go on "as I was saying, we all know how hard it is to try to find someone to hook up with; That won't give me the clap or some shit" said Ashton pausing to let me process this words.  
"Yeah?" I ask confused as to why Ash is bringing this up "so you can totally say no to this, I won't be mad and I'll go home if you want me too" I give him my "don't be so fucking stupid" look "okay so I was wondering if you maybe would be willing to startafriendswithbenifitsthing while on tour" said Ashton fastly, while avoiding even looking at me.   
A friends with benefits? My cheeks go pink thinking about it "oh my god! Please forget I asked I'm sorry; Imma head home" Ashton said, his whole face burning with embarrassment. I grab ahold of his hand, not letting him leave "explain it to me, clearly you've put some thought into it" I said, having mixed feelings about the topic so far.   
Ashton looks alittle relived, probably because I haven't kicked him out yet. Sitting back down in the beanbag behind me Ash takes a steading breath before speaking "I was thinking that maybe you and I could have a friends with benefits, while on tour" he said I shake my head for him to continue "I was thinking I could top, but if you don't like that you can top" my face heats back up at that.   
"Can-" my voice breaks so I try again "can I have sometime to think about this?" I ask "of course Mikey, I don't want you to say yes unless you want too" said Ashton. It took me a week and a half to bring the topic back up and say yes. "Mikey!? Will you be my roommate? Cals being a dick" said Luke, pulling my attention back to the present.   
I make eye contact with Ash as I reply to Luke "sorry, babes Ash has already called dibs" I say causing Luke to pout. Ashton gives me a wink from across the hotel check-in, my nerves are all over the place, this is it, I'm about to go have gay sex with one of my best friends. "You look nervous" whispered Ash, I fell kinda back from our group on the walk to our rooms.   
"Can you blame me? Your about to put your dick in me" I laugh, trying to cover up some of my nervousness. Ashton keeps his pace next to mine, we watch as Luke and Calum disappear behind their shared hotel room. A big hand wraps around mine, pulling me closer to Ashton's side. "We don't have to do this, you know that right love?" Said Ashton as we enter our own hotel room. Do I really want to do this? There's no going back when we start, the feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me I want this to happen. Cause Ashton has a few inches on me, I had to stand on my tip toes to connect our lips; This is our first kiss. Ashton is shocked at first but kisses back, taking the lead.  
I wrap my arms around Ash's neck, while Ash wraps his hands around my hips, pulling me up against him. "Mikey, your so hot" whispered Ashton against my lips, causing me to blush "love that blush, makes you look so innocent" he growled, no doubt being turned on. Ashton backs me up against the bed, only stopping to let me fall on my back and him to crawl on top of me. Ashton has a sparkle in his eyes, that I don't quite understand "you look good under me" Ash said, his dimple piping out, causing my heart to flip. My raging boner is trapped between are stomachs, giving me the perfect friction "can I take your cloths off?" Asks Ashton, pulling away from me.  
I gasp as cold air hits my cock. Ash kisses down my neck, stopping at my left nipple "oh fuck, Ash!" I gasp and arch up into Ashton's mouth. Ash sucks small hickeys into my body, on his way down. Licking a wet strip up my cock, I whimper as Ash takes my head into his mouth, I'm already leaking pre-cum. I watch as Ashton slicks up his first three fingers and positions my legs to where there bent, my feet planted on the bed, with Ashton in-between them. "Stay relaxed, I want you to enjoy this" said Ash, rubbing around my entrence, I close my eyes, letting my body relax.   
It don't hurt like I thought it would. It feels weird, but in a good way "breath Michael" said Ashton, I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. I rock my body down loving the stretch of Ashton's fingers. "I'm going to add another one, okay baby?" He asked pulling his finger free causing me to whine. The second finger hurts a bit more, causing me to try to move away from the burning sensation in my ass.   
Ashton leans down and reconnects his lips to mine. It was harder to adjust to this streach but slowly it got better, Ashton's fingers search for something inside me, while his lips distract me from life.   
His fingers strokes me in a certain place, making me see stars "I'm ready Ash please" I beg, wanting that spot to be touched again. to my disappointment Ash just keep thrusting in and out "your not streached enough, don't want to hurt you" said Ashton slowly sliding in a third finger. Moans slipped out of my mouth unnoticed "Ash, I-I'm ready please" I whined, just wanting to be filled up.   
Ashton pulls his fingers free, causing me to gasp in disappointment "hold on babes, gonna make this so good for you, all you'll want to do is be filled by me" said Ashton sliding on a condom and slicking up his cock. Ashton lines up to my hole then leans his whole body down on mine, resting his forehead on mine. "Mikey I need you to stay relaxed, I'm so happy you decided to give this a try" he said kissing the side of my mouth.   
Ashton thrusted forward alittle bit causing my eyes to snap shut and a low hiss to escape my throat. Ash's big hands slid up and down my body, trying to distract me from the pain. "Move its okay" I say gripping Ashton's curls. Ashton starts off slowly just barley rocking forward, before starting to gently thrust into me. making me feel his love all the way down in my toes. Small gasps fill the room, its hard to tell who's are who's. "Doing so good baby" said Ashton speeding his thrusting up, chasing his orgasm. I feel mine start to build as well.   
"Please Ash, I-I want to cum" I whimper out. Ash angles his thrusts to hit my prostate dead on and wraps his hand around my aching cock. "Cum for me babes" whispered Ashton. My whole body freezes, while my mind blowing orgasm takes over my body and mind. Ashton stills above me spilling his seed deep into the condom. Ashton gently pulls out of me, reaching for the bathroom towls he put there on the night stand. I just had gay sex.....with my best friend, the thought alone makes unexpected tears spring to my eyes. The next thing I know is I'm full body rocking sobing, Ashton's head jerks around, his eyes wide "Michael? Hey, hey, hey whats wrong?" Asks Ashton pulling me to his large chest. I laugh at my own stupidity, wiping my eyes, Ashton looks guilty, a frown making his plump lips look even more plump. I lean up pecking them before answering with "when's round two?"


End file.
